


We fell in love in december

by matsumawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, They are stupid, amour au premier regard, iwaoi in background, kuroo aime les pulls, mika is a queen, oikawa est un ami potable, painter!daishou, pauvre daichi, they are soulmates lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: Kuroo et Daishou tombent amoureux au mois décembre, ils sont niais et ils aiment les pulls.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	1. Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> 14K de KuroShou ultra fluff et débile que j'ai écrit pour noël 2020.

[Winter day]

Sa lourde valise dans la main gauche, et sa pochette d'ordinateur dans l'autre, Kuroo fit un pas de plus dans les quelques centimètres de neige qui recouvrait entièrement le parking de l'auberge, avant de s'arrêter un instant pour admirer le bâtiment en face de lui, lui aussi couvert d'un épais manteau blanc.

C'était une sorte de chalet entièrement en bois, comme ceux des films clichés et neuneu qu'il regardait depuis tout petit - et qu'il aimait bien, au fond de lui. Il y avait des décorations de Noël un peu partout : deux immenses sucres d'orge encadraient l'entrée, les hommes en tenue rouge pendaient ici et là, tout comme les lutins verts, sans parler des guirlandes LED multicolores qui agressaient presque ses yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé pour le logement des touristes du « village du père-noël » qui étrangement, se trouvait au beau milieu des États-Unis, et non au Pôle Nord.

Il expira, un nuage de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il grelottait littéralement sous ses quatre couches de vêtement. À ce stade, à part enfiler une combinaison de ski, il ne savait plus quoi faire… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de résoudre ce problème.

Parce que, à son grand désarroi, il n'était pas ici pour passer les vacances de ses rêves – dans un trou paumé où tout le monde se connaissait, certes – mais bien pour travailler.

Et oui, Kuroo Tetsurou, vingt-sept ans, porteur de pulls en laine moches professionnel et célibataire endurci était un journaliste. Sa supérieure – une vieille dame aigrie qui lui sortait par les yeux – l'avait choisi lui, pour passer son mois de décembre à travailler sur le numéro spécial Noël de leur journal, sur le fameux « village du papa-Noël ».

À défaut de n'être pas trop laid et suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que cette chère madame Marvill lui avait refilé le sale boulot qu'elle aurait dû se taper, Kuroo n'était pas vraiment chanceux. Sur les vingt-six membres de l'équipe gouvernée par Sa Duchesse Marvill – il avait un paquet de surnoms pour elle –, c'était tombé sur lui.

Je suis sûr que c'est parce que ma tête ne lui revient pas, alala les jugements sur le physique, pensa Kuroo en haussant les épaules.

Il expira de nouveau l'air de ses poumons en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, son bras dont la main tenait sa valise commençant à le tirer un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il eut récupéré les clés de sa chambre, qu'il eut discuté avec la propriétaire – une jolie brunette toute mimi – et enfin, eut fait un pas dans son logement pour le prochain mois, il laissa sa valise tomber à ses pieds à cette vue – mais il était encore assez lucide pour ne pas abîmer son ordinateur portable.

Il se rendit compte que non, Marvill ne l'aimait pas du tout.

—

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à ranger le contenu de sa valise dans la grosse armoire et la douche intégrée – dieu merci il y en avait une – tout en sachant que la recherche de ses clés de voiture lui avait pris pas mal de temps, Kuroo se permit de s'effondrer sur son lit avec une grâce que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'inexistante.

Contrairement à sa première impression, la chambre n'était pas si mal. Juste… Presque entièrement décorée dans des nuances de rose et de rouge, et d'un nombre incalculable de cœurs. En bref, c'était une chambre de jeune couple niais en lune de miel – pour lui, célibataire depuis la naissance.

Mais bon, le lit était confortable – un vrai lit de princesse –, la pièce spacieuse, la fenêtre donnant sur la place du village et l'immense sapin au centre, la salle de bain était assez grande pour sa personne et le bureau lui permettait de poser son ordinateur, sa paperasse, et il y avait quatre prises électriques.

Si personne à part lui ne rentrait dedans, il pourrait travailler en paix, et pour rédiger des articles de journal, c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Se relevant, puis se dirigeant vers son ordi pour l'allumer, il pensa à la demande de son meilleur ami avant de partir.

–Alors il y a trois règles pour que je te laisse partir à des kilomètres de moi, avait commencé Oikawa lors de l'une de leurs discussions.

–T'es pas ma mère Tooru…

–Kuroo, chéri, je n'en ai rien à faire. Premièrement, tu dois bien manger. Tu m'entends ? Bien manger. Deuxièmement, tu me feras le plaisir de m'appeler en appel vidéo tous les jours. Tous les jours ! Je veux absolument tout savoir. Et troisièmement, si jamais tu rencontres un bel étalon qui pourrait te faire ouvrir les jambes plus vite que Google, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller le draguer comme tu m'as dragué au lycée, récita Oikawa d'une moue beaucoup trop sérieuse, fixant Kuroo dans les yeux.

–Tooru arrête, t'es gênant, grogna le brun en repoussant le châtain.

–Excuse moi de m'inquiéter de ta pauvre petite vie amoureuse qui ne vole pas bien haut, si tu veux mon avis.

–T'es chiant…

Oikawa Tooru, c'était entre autre, le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir, la plus belle rencontre de Kuroo, qui était à la fois son meilleur ami, son ex – il se disait célibataire de naissance car il n'était sortit avec qu'Oikawa que pendant deux semaines, après que les deux se soient dragués lourdement –, la personne la plus chiante de l'Univers et parfois même, sa mère. Il était en quelque sorte le pilier de sa vie, et honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans cet humain doté d'un coeur aussi gros que son égo.

Soupirant en sentant les réprimandes arriver, le brun commença l'appel vidéo. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre cinq secondes qu'Oikawa avait déjà décroché.

–J'ai bien cru que tu m'appellerais jamais, fit la voix synthétisée du châtains à travers le haut parleur, néanmoins avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

–Tu sais qu'il est dix-neuf heures et que je suis crevé ?

–Pauvre chou… Jolie chambre en tout cas.

Toute cette histoire allait très certainement le fatiguer plus que de raison.

–

Il quitta l'appel vers vingt-et-une heures et demi, enfin, il fut autorisé à le quitter à cette heure-là, après avoir promis à Tooru de lui raconter ses péripéties un peu tous les jours, de l'appeler s'il y avait un problème, et ce genre de conseils auxquels il avait droit depuis le lycée. Oikawa en faisait toujours trop pour trois fois rien, mais au final, ça le faisait bien rire.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était assez tard, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et surtout, qu'il crevait la dalle. Et qu'il avait la flemme de bouger ne serait-ce que de son lit.

–Il serait peut-être temps de faire du sport mon vieux, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il finit par se redresser mollement, soupirant, s'étirant, et retombant en étoile sur le martelât.

S'avouant vaincu, il soupira une énième fois, retira son pull et son pantalon, retira sa montre pour la poser sur la table de chevet, enleva ses chaussettes, mit son téléphone à charger, s'emmitoufla sous les couches de couvertures, ferma les yeux et décida de dormir sans manger.

Sa fatigue avait gagné cette bataille.

–

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut en un mot, atroce. Et par atroce, cela signifiait juste que l'estomac de Kuroo faisait plus de bruit qu'un concert de métal – et c'était à peine exagéré. Et pour être honnête, Kuroo détestait avoir faim. C'était donc l'impression d'avoir un orchestre symphonique dans le ventre qui donna au brun la force de se lever et d'enfiler un caleçon propre ainsi que trois couches de vêtements supplémentaires.

Avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il jeta un regard à son ordinateur sur le bureau, se disant qu'il réfléchirait au journal plus tard – il était un roi en matière de procrastination.

Son porte feuille dans la poche, il descendit les escaliers en bois – décorés d'une moquette rouge sang – pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée et sortir de l'auberge.

–Putain, ça caille le matin ! s'exclama-t-il en frottant énergiquement ses bras.

Il devait se dépêcher de trouver une sorte de café pour petit-déjeuner, avant de mourir de froid ou de faim. Il jeta distraitement un coup d'oeil aux pancartes, cherchant un indice, ou même une preuve de l'existence potentielle de ce genre d'endroits, et il remarqua une petite annonce qui parlait de promotions spéciales sur les menues par rapport aux fêtes.

Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps, et de partir directement à l'adresse indiquée, juste après avoir consulté le plan. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait vu que l'auberge possédait un restaurant interne qui permettait entre autre de prendre un petit déjeuner dans l'établissement.

Après avoir déambuler quelques minutes dans le village, il finit par trouver, au bout d'une rue, le petit café. Il n'avait pas l'air très grand, mais de toute façon, s'il pouvait boire du chocolat chaud et déguster un croissant une fois à l'intérieur, Kuroo se fichait pas mal de savoir si c'était énorme ou minuscule. Il ouvrit la porte, le son du tintement d'une clochette émis au dessus de sa tête et instantanément, la chaleur du lieu vint réchauffer le bout de ses doigts, et il flottait dans l'air un flux d'odeurs chaleureuses qui titillèrent ses narines.

Une des serveuses le salua gaiement, lui proposant de s'assoir à l'une des tables de bois. Quand il fut assis, il prit commande, puis s'accorda quelques secondes pour contempler la décoration. Comme dans l'entièreté du village, le vert, le rouge et le doré étaient omniprésents, sous formes de guirlandes ou de couronnes de Noël. C'était reposant, accueillant, et une agréable musique d'ambiance finissait de définir l'atmosphère. Le feu de la cheminé crépitait dans un coin.

–Tenez monsieur, lui dit la serveuse en déposant sa commande encore fumante juste devant lui.

–Ah, merci.

Cela lui rappelait la maison de sa mère quand il était encore petit. Ce petit bout de femme avait passé parfois des jours entiers de novembre et début décembre à faire de leur vieille ferme un véritable paradis d'hiver qui faisait tant briller ses yeux. Mais cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne décorait plus qu'un pauvre sapin au coin du salon.

Il aimait Noël, là n'était pas le problème. Mais il n'avait plus personne avec qui partager ces moments. Il ne prenait plus plaisir à décorer son appartement, à préparer des gâteaux, à faire les marchés, à glisser sur les pentes enneigées avec sa luge, et tous ces trucs qu'il faisait avant. Oikawa passait son temps avec son copain – lui qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir, l'hypocrite – et sa mère était décédée il y a de cela quelques années.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait faire de Noël, sa période favorite de l'année. Toute cette magie lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

–


	2. Idiots

[Idiots]

Le jour suivant, Kuroo sortit de sa chambre vers neuf heures, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le regard déterminé. Il avait passé le jour d'avant à flâner dans le village en repérage pour ses articles, puis à discuter avec son meilleur ami et le petit copain de ce dernier. Pour aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de visiter deux boutiques, celle de pain d'épices et la confiserie. Il souhaitait interroger les vendeurs quant à plein de choses, puisque le but était de montrer toute la magie de ce village.

Même lui n'y croyait pas trop, mais madame Marvill avait été claire. Même si « rendre les gens heureux avec ce journal » lui paraissait quelques peu abusé, il y était obligé. Mais bon, il le savait au plus profond de son être que cette vieille peau sénile finirait bien par s'en aller – ou en tout cas il l'espérait fortement.

Il avait envoyé un message à son collègue Yaku – brave jeune homme lui aussi serait retenu les jours de réveillon et de fête, qui travaillait sur tout ce qui était mise en page et qui faisait un travail monstre – pour savoir s'il devait prendre plus ou moins de photos. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'un photographe – Sawamura Daichi s'il se souvenait bien – le rejoindrait plus tard pour qu'ils puissent collaborer.

Donc, il était prêt à prendre le chemin de ces fameuses boutiques, dans son gros manteau beige, son calepin à note en main ainsi qu'un micro pour enregistrer au cas où. Aujourd'hui encore, les rues étaient couvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver au premier magasin d'excellente humeur, pour une fois.

Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, il chercha directement le proprio, pour demander l'autorisation sur tout ce qui était des droits d'image et aussi lui poser ses questions.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps : le propriétaire du magasin avait l'habitude des visites de journalistes en tout genre, et il savait répondre très exactement aux questions que Kuroo lui posait, sans aucune difficulté. Ce genre d'entrevues mettait toujours la pression au brun, il savait qu'on avait déjà écrit sur tel ou tel article, et qu'il devait faire mieux – parfois, par simple fierté personnelle.

Il ressortit assez rapidement du bâtiment pour cette fois se diriger vers la confiserie. Il se préparait déjà mentalement à ne pas trop loucher sur les tas de bonbons dans les divers bocaux qu'il verrait, et vérifia à deux fois que son porte-monnaie était bien au chaud au fond de sa poche, pour ne pas être tenté – il était sacrément gourmand.

Comme la fois d'avant, ce fut bref et vite bouclé. Le gérant – un gentil vieillard souriant et chaleureux – lui avait même donné une sucette du comptoir, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant – et cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Kuroo.

Passant pour la deuxième fois la porte de la confiserie, il commença à déguster son bonbon les yeux fermés d'extase quant au délicieux goût de fraise chatouillant ses papilles. Tout était parfait, tout se passait bien depuis le début de la journée, à sa plus grande surprise. Et tout aurait été parfait s'il n'avait bousculé personne en sortant…

–Putain de- jura l'inconnu en se sentant partir en arrière sous la force du choque.

Kuroo eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le bras du jeune homme qu'il venait de percuter qu'il trébucha aussi, pour finir à plat ventre sur un torse couvert d'un épais pull vert, enfoncé dans la neige. Il sentit son coeur cessé de battre le temps d'une seconde.

Tout avait décidément été trop parfait, depuis hier.

–Bordel ma tête… geignit l'inconnu en se massant le crâne.

–Euh… Ça va ? demanda Tetsurou, craignant une réaction violente.

L'autre claqua sa langue contre son palais en levant les yeux aux ciel.

–Je me suis fait percuté par un abruti qui ne sait pas faire attention, ce même abruti est littéralement allongé sur moi, je crève de froid à cause de la neige, mais à part ça tu me demandes si ça va ? grogna-t-il en tentant de se relever, mais le poids du brun l'en empêcha et son dos rencontra de nouveau la neige mouillant son pull.

–Oui bah ça va, pas besoin d'être aussi grognon, tiqua Kuroo avec agacement.

L'inconnu – aux étranges cheveux couleur… algue ? – releva le menton pour lui lancer un regard noir. Le temps d'un instant, en croisant ses yeux verts, dont la pupille était tellement petite qu'on la voyait à peine, Kuroo sentit son âme partir, comme envolée, un peu comme un haut-le-cœur, et le jeune homme en dessous lui en profita pour le pousser et se remettre droit sur ses jambes, l'air presque aussi perturbé que celui du journaliste.

Le brun resta assis dans la neige, la moue béate, de loin comme de près, on aurait dit un idiot complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Sur le moment, c'était peut être le cas.

–Ne t'excuses surtout pas hein, grinça le vert pour le réveiller, déjà en train de frotter son tricot couleur sapin et son pantalon beige clair trempés par les flocons fondus. Ce n'est pas comme si ce pull coûtait plus cher que ta misérable petite vie toute entière.

Oh mon dieu, il manquait plus que ça… Je vais être endetté à vie.

–Ce truc ? Si tu veux mon avis, vu la laideur de la pièce, ça ne doit pas coûter plus de dix dollars...

Oui, si Kuroo était totalement paniqué intérieurement, il ne laissait rien paraître.

–Je te demande pardon ? Mon pauvre, tu ne dois rien y connaître, fit ce… cette face de serpent d'un air hautain.

–Je m'y connais sûrement assez pour ne pas mettre l'équivalent d'un salaire dans un truc aussi moche que ça, si tu ne mens pas sur son prix, rétorqua mesquinement le plus grand.

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard outré, puis tourna les talons pour partir, en même temps que Kuroo qui quittait déjà les lieux.

Étonnement, ils empruntèrent la même rue, alors ils prirent chacun un trottoir pour avoir le plus de distance possible. Agacé de voir le vert à quelques mètres de lui, Tetsurou lança :

–Tu ne devais pas aller dans la confiserie, de base ?

–Je devais effectivement, mais ta sale face m'a coupé l'envie.

Oh le salaud.

–Si mon visage est si moche que ça, pourquoi tu me suis ? continua Kuroo sans se décourager.

L'inconnu parut presque en pleine hallucination.

–Pardon ?! Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à suivre un idiot dans ton genre, l'endroit où je veux me rendre est simplement dans cette direction !

Cette fois-ci, le brun se tût, n'en pouvant déjà plus de cette énergumène. C'était sûrement peine perdue, de discuter avec un con pareil, et il se délectait déjà du moment où leur chemin se sépareraient pour toujours.

Mais malheureusement, la déesse de la chance semblait ne plus vouloir être de son côté aujourd'hui. À chaque fois qu'il tournait à gauche, le vert en faisait de même, ce qui énervait les deux au même point.

–Arrête de me suivre ! lâcha l'inconnu, à bout de nerfs.

–Non toi, arrête de me suivre ! cria Kuroo.

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se disputer puérilement, accélérant le pas à chaque fois, pour finalement courir à en perdre le souffle, au coude à coude, sans que leur route ne se séparent. Et ce, jusqu'à l'auberge où le brun logeait.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, penauds devant la devanture, ils se lancèrent un simple regard mortel, avant d'entrer d'un même mouvement, marmonnant des insultes.

À l'accueil, Kuroo reconnut la jolie jeune fille qui lui avait donné les clés de la chambre hier, et cette dernière s'exclama en voyant son nouveau pire ennemi arriver devant elle.

–Daishou, tu- commença-t-elle. Oula, je sens qu'il y a un problème.

Et elle n'avait pas tord, ce n'était pas dur de le deviner en même temps, vu l'état du pull de ce "Daishou" et leur moue contrariée à tous les deux.

–Nan jure Mika, comment t'as deviné, fit le vert ironiquement.

Dans sa tête, le brun prit note du nom de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air mi- amusée, mi- désespérée de la situation, et Daishou lui envoya un regard blasé pour cette réaction.

–Bon, expliquez moi le problème, fit la châtain.

–Cet abruti m'a foncé dedans et m'a très certainement défoncé mon pull ! s'exclama directement Daishou, en montrant son dos, couvert de brindilles accrochées aux mailles, et complètement mouillés, sous le regard débordant d'agacement de Kuroo. Il me doit un pull !

–Détend ton string Daishou, tout va bien se passer, affirma Mika à son ami avant de se tourner vers l'autre jeune homme. C'est quoi ton nom ?

–Euh.. Kuroo Tetsurou.

–Ah ! Quel nom de campagnard ! cria immédiatement le vert.

Dites-moi que je rêve…

–Le campagnard t'emmerde !

–Calmez vous ! Bien, Kuroo, pour commencer, sache que son pull ne coûte pas plus cher qu'un bon café, donc pas de soucis à ce niveau là.

–Mika ! s'offusqua son ennemi aux cheveux verts.

Celle-ci lui sourit angéliquement.

–Deuxièmement, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous logez non seulement dans la même auberge, mais aussi au même étage, dans des chambres voisines, donc vous feriez mieux de vous entendre, sinon la cohabitation deviendra longue pour nous tous. Ou alors je viendrai moi-même régler les conflits ! Mais il serait bien triste d'en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ?

Un frisson parcourut le dos des deux garçons, et ils hochèrent la tête.

–Je vois que le message est bien passé, sourit doucement mais fermement la jeune femme. Je suppose que vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations.

Elle leur tourna le dos, longea le comptoir, puis quitta leur champs de vision. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrire, avant de se refermer, et le silence se fit, en oubliant le chat blanc comme le lait qui miaulait au coin du foyer.

–Je ne compte en aucun cas faire ami-ami avec toi, Mister Kuroo, alors n'espère pas que je t'adresse la parole durant mon séjour. Mais je conçois à ne pas venir t'emmerder si tu ne viens pas m'emmerder en retour. Et c'est juste par rapport à ce que Mika a dit ! lâcha Daishou après quelques secondes.

Le journaliste retint comme il le put son juron, puis acquiesça simplement du menton. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers de bois, montèrent deux étages, traversèrent le couloir, et sortir leur clé de chambre sans le moindre mot. Ils se quittèrent pour la première fois de leur vie en fermant la porte derrière eux, tout en étant conscients qu'ils se croiseraient sûrement beaucoup trop de fois les prochains jours.

–C'est dingue ça, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grincheux et chiant que lui, et pourtant, ça fait des années que je travaille avec cette folle de Marvill, marmonna le brun pour lui même, après s'être défait de son manteau et de ses chaussures.

Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour penser à cet énergumène, l'avoir côtoyé était déjà de trop selon lui, et il décida de consacrer le reste de sa journée à travailler sur cette fichue double page qui lui avait valu de faire la rencontre d'un jeune homme comme Daishou.

Il ne quitta sa chambre qu'une seule fois, pour aller faire deux, trois courses, pour avoir de quoi déjeuner et dîner.

Le soir, en s'endormant, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quant au pull très certainement détruit de son supposé pire ennemi des vacances de Noël.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils se sont rencontrés lol


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

[Snow]

En cinq jours, Kuroo n'était pratiquement pas sorti de l'auberge. Il passait une grande partie de son temps à bosser ses articles, à donner des coups de fil à Yaku et madame Marvill, à se reposer, à raconter sa vie à Oikawa au téléphone – étonnamment, ce dernier n'avait pas encore entendu parler de Daishou l'abominable –, ou à jouer sur son téléphone. Les rares fois où il sortait de sa chambre, c'était pour aller manger au réfectoire ou prendre l'air cinq minutes dehors.

Il était rentré dans un mode de vie mi-travail, mi-repos, et ce mode de vie lui plaisait grandement. Il n'avait pas recroiser celui qu'il surnommait face de serpent pour son propre plaisir, ce qui le surprenait mais de façon positive.

Mais à force, il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il songeait à faire une balade un peu plus longue, pour visiter mieux les lieux, et pensait même à sortir du village pour aller admirer la forêt tout autour, qui était en réalité un parc forestier et qui permettait d'apercevoir, avec un peu de chance, les animaux du coin.

Se redressant mollement dans son lit, Tetsurou prit une grande inspiration. Motivé d'une force nouvelle, il quitta son pyjama pour une tenue plus chaude, et enfila deux pulls et un manteau, une grosse paire de randonnée qu'il avait pris au cas où, un bonnet et quitta sa chambre en fermant à clé derrière lui.

Il passa devant le comptoir de Mika, qui sembla étonnée de le voir sortir si chaudement habillé.

–Tu vas quelque part ?

Elle avait abandonné depuis un moment toute formalité et s'adressait presque à lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis la crèche. Kuroo voulait bien l'admettre, c'était rassurant, en quelques sortes, d'être traiter comme un ami dans un lieu où il ne connaissait personne.

–Je vais visiter le parc forestier, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

–À cette heure, tu ne verras rien à part de trois oiseaux, le prévint la jeune femme.

–C'est juste histoire de me dégourdir les jambes.

Mika lui lança un sourire.

–Dans ce cas, je peux te conseiller un autre itinéraire.

–Ah oui ? fit-il.

–Oui ! À un moment du parcours, il y a un croisement, juste devant une petite maisonnette, tu peux pas le rater. Et bien, au lieu de passer à droite comme ce sera indiquer sur le plan, prend la gauche, par expérience, c'est beaucoup mieux !

Kuroo la regardait, l'air hébété. C'était un peu étrange, mais au final, il savait que Mika connaissait le village bien mieux que lui, pour qu'elle y dirige sa propre auberge. Il décida donc de la remercier pour son conseil, et elle lui rendit un petit clin d'oeil. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais aillant l'habitude de se faire rouler dans la farine – encore et toujours à cause de Marvill – il sentit quelque chose de pas rond dans cette histoire, comme une sorte d'appréhension qui lui donnait envie de se gratter le cou.

Mon vieux, tu délires juste là, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Il remercia une dernière fois Mika avant de quitter l'auberge et de partir pour le parc forestier.

—

–Je crois que je suis au croisement… annonça Kuroo à voix haute.

Il était devant le fameux croisement, et cette banale maisonnette, après environ une demi-heure de marche. La patronne de l'auberge ne lui avait pas mentit, il n'avait tout bonnement rien vu de toute sa promenade, mais le silence avait été apaisant et il sentait ses muscles le tirer presque agréablement. Contrairement à ses collègues en général, il aimait bien l'effort physique, et ces derniers temps, il n'en faisait plus beaucoup.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux panneaux. Mika avait dit de prendre à gauche ? Il prendrait la gauche. Il continua donc son chemin, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais – presque glacé, pour le coup. Au fil des pas, il sentait ce drôle de sentiment lui brûler la gorge, mais il continua son excursion entre les branches dépassant sur le sentier.

Il aurait pu continuer à marcher ainsi pendant des heures, s'il n'était pas atterri à l'entrée d'une petite clairière, délimitée par les arbres et un énorme massif rocheux, un peu comme le pied d'une montagne. La surface visible était assez lisse et le sommet atteignait peut-être les… Il ne pouvait dire tellement il était haut. Sur la face lisse, une immense peinture demeurait, et au sol, au centre de cette création… Il y avait Daishou.

Il ne savait pas si Mika voulait qu'il voit Daishou ou la peinture, mais en tout cas, la surprise était réussie.

Soudain, une étrange envie lui prit, un peu comme une vengeance. Daishou semblait concentré, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui peignait toutes ces choses – Kuroo n'avouerait jamais qu'il était impressionné – il y avait de la neige partout.

Oui, il avait envie de lui faire payer pour quelque chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il trouverait bien une excuse sur le moment. Il fit d'abord quelques pas, le plus silencieusement possible, tout en allant vite. Quand il fut à une distance de seulement quelques mètres seulement, il se pencha vers le sol, forma une boule de taille moyenne avec ses mains et hurla :

–Daishou, pose ton pinceau !

Le dernier hurla de peur en sursautant en en lâchant son précieux, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se prit la boule fraîchement fabriquée en pleine tronche. Il lui fallut bien un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais quand il aperçut le sourire fier de Kuroo, il n'hésita pas à former lui aussi une énorme boule et de l'envoyer à toute vitesse dans la poitrine du brun, qui bougea à peine.

–Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?! Espèce de grand malade ! hurla Daishou de tout son soûl. Pourquoi t'as fait ça saleté d'abruti ?!

La rage de Daishou était, aux yeux de Kuroo, la chose la plus satisfaisante au monde, maintenant qu'il avait vue.

–Je ne sais pas… Une simple envie ? Pour info, c'est Mika qui m'a dit de venir ici, rit Tetsurou.

–Mais celle-là, grogna le vert dans sa barbe.

Kuroo sourit de nouveau, content d'avoir écouter la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à énerver son pire ennemi allait devenir une des choses qu'il préférait, au moins pour ce mois de décembre. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une autre boule de neige de la part du vert, qui ricana quand celle-ci atteignit sa cible – le nez du brun.

–Oh toi, tu vas le payer !

Pendant des heures, ils s'envoyèrent ainsi des boules glacées, jouant et riant comme de grands enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'épuisement au milieu de la neige, en étoile de mer, au centre de la clairière, inspirant et expirant pour reprendre leur souffle, qu'ils avaient perdu lors de cette grande bataille – c'était le cas de le dire, il y avait des trous et des traces de pas tout autour d'eux.

–T'es pas si agaçant que je le pensais, avoua Kuroo après quelques minutes. Et pas si grincheux. Je pensais que tu ne savais pas t'amuser.

–Je t'emmerde, je sais m'amuser si je veux. Et toi t'es pas si chiant et débile pour un mec qui fonce dans les gens juste parce qu'il est sous l'extase d'un bonbon.

Kuroo rougit un peu de gêne et faillit se relever précipitamment pour contester, mais finalement il était bien là, étendu dans la neige.

–Alors tu me regardais, techniquement ? demanda le brun avec un sourire joueur.

–Je regardais devant moi et tu es apparu dans mon champs de vision, nuance.

–C'est la même chose, insista Tetsurou.

Étrangement, Daishou n'ajouta rien, pas même une insulte ou un claquement de langue. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de s'en faire pour son pull – blanc, cette fois –, qui prenait doucement l'eau dans tous les flocons qui fondaient.

Kuroo tourna la tête vers les peintures sur les roches. Il détailla pendant un moment toutes les courbes et formes, avant d'en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un tas d'animaux fantastiques qui avançait dans un décor féerique et paisible, du style le plus réaliste possible, mais l'œuvre n'était pas tout-à-fait finie. Même si on le menaçait de lui couper un membre, le brun ne l'admettrait pas, mais il était impressionné par cette peinture, d'autant plus que son artiste était allongé juste à côté de lui, et que même s'ils avaient eu des débuts douloureux, ils pourraient peut-être bien s'entendre, pour ce mois de décembre.

D'une quelconque manière, cette pensée réchauffa la coeur de Kuroo.

–Tu regardes quoi là ? demanda Daishou en se tournant vers lui.

–Ta peinture. C'est là que t'étais pendant tout ce temps ? Je te croisais pas.

–T'exagères, Mika m'a dit que tu sortais à peine de ta chambre, rit le vert.

Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau. L'un admirait la peinture, l'autre le ciel. Le plus petit des deux – d'une dizaine de centimètres – prit une grande inspiration, et sans même y penser à deux fois, posa une petite question au journaliste.

–Tu… Tu la trouves comment ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander l'avis aux gens, surtout par rapport à ses œuvres. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'instant qui s'écoulait, qui lui avait simplement donner envie de poser la question.

–Vraiment magnifique, répondit-il finalement, sans même y réfléchir, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Une flamme embrasa doucement le cœur de Daishou. Il en avait entendu, des discours qui louaient ses œuvres, qui lui rappelaient à quel point il choisissait bien ses couleurs, métrisait à la perfection l'espace, et autres. Des critiques professionnels redoutés de tous, il en avait émerveillé plus d'un. Mais c'était rare qu'un compliment lui fasse autant plaisir.

–C'est la pièce principale de mon exposition qui aura lieu je ne sais pas trop quand, sûrement quand je l'aurai finie. Puisque je ne suis là que pendant les vacances (même si cette année je suis là pour le mois) et que c'est immense, ça fait trois ans que j'y suis. Comme cette clairière était à mon père, elle m'appartient maintenant, tout comme la maisonnette au croisement, je peux faire ce que je veux de cet endroit et de ce mur de cinq mètres sur trois, donc je peins. Mais comme j'ai déjà mon appartement et mon autre travail à New York, je suis pas souvent là.

–Tu es peintre ? Ton père ? New York ? fit Kuroo, perdu.

Le vert ricana.

–Oui, je le suis. Mais j'ai un autre job à New York pour aider un ami. Mon père est mort il y a cinq ans, il m'a littéralement donné tout ce qu'il avait. Mon nom d'artiste, c'est Écaille verte, je suis plutôt célèbre.

–Chelou comme nom. Mais je crois que le journal pour lequel je travaille a déjà fait plusieurs articles sur toi. Tu comptes la finir quand ?

–Avant la fin d'année, pour exposer les prochaines vacances avec mes tas d'autres œuvres. Quand je ne suis pas là, je mets une bâche pour pas que ça s'abîme. Quand ce sera fini, je la recouvrirai d'un produit spécial pour la protéger des tempêtes de neige.

Même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, le vert était mal à l'aise de parler ainsi de lui, et de sa vie.

–Donc t'es journaliste ? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

–Ouaip, affirma Kuroo. Et d'ailleurs, si je suis là, c'est pour mon job, j'habite aussi à New-York. Je dois rédiger les articles d'une double page, sur ce fameux village du père-Noël.

–Dur.

D'un coup, l'ambiance paisible sembla se faner. Daishou se releva, et tendit sa main à Kuroo pour qu'il se relève.

–Par contre, c'est pas parce que j'ai livré la meilleure bataille de boules de neige de ma vie avec toi et que je t'ai dit des trucs sur moi qu'on est meilleurs potes hein ? lança-t-il.

Le brun était un peu paumé, il y avait une minute, lui et son interlocuteur parlaient tranquillement, et soudain, Daishou était redevenu la vipère qu'il avait été quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Les deux rentrèrent ensemble, dans leurs pensées, tremblant de froid. Arrivés à l'auberge, ils se quittèrent dès le rez-de-chaussée, où le peintre se dirigea vers le bureau de Mika, laissant Kuroo penaud, et complètement désorienté.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon;;; ils sont débiles mais je les aime


	4. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils font une sortie

[Hoodie]

Sawamura Daichi, le photographe professionnel envoyé par Yaku, était arrivé deux jours après la grande bataille de boules de neige. Kuroo avait recroisé plusieurs fois Daishou, et celui-ci était redevenu normal. Enfin, normal, il faisait ses remarques à la con, mais Kuroo sentait bien qu'ils étaient un peu plus que des ennemis. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimerait se dire.

Fait gaffe vieux, se reprit-il mentalement, pour se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Sawamura, qui ne semblait lui-même pas très concentré sur ses propres paroles.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis au réfectoire de l'auberge et discutaient des photos qu'il faudrait prendre. Puisque Kuroo avait déjà beaucoup travaillé, cela facilitait grandement l'échange, même si les deux garçons semblaient tous les deux dissipés.

–Donc on prendra une photo de la peinture pour un article exclusif ? demanda Sawamura.

–Si Daishou est d'accord, oui. J'y ai pensé pendant la nuit, affirma le brun, sérieux.

Du côté de Daichi, ce dernier ne semblait pas apte à arrêter de lui sourire. C'était un grand sourire bienveillant, qu'il lui offrait tout en tripotant son appareil photo entre ses doigts. Les traits de son visage montraient aussi un peu de nervosité.

–Bon et bien, je crois qu'on est fixé, je vais retourner travailler sur mes articles, sourit le brun en se levant, avant de déposer l'argent de sa boisson sur ma table. Merci beaucoup, on se rappelle plus tard pour arranger les détails ?

–Oui… Oui, sans problème, répondit le photographe sans savoir que répondre d'autre.

Le grand brun lui fit un signe de la main et tourna les talons, pour ensuite sortir du réfectoire, alors que Sawamura lui, le regardait partir, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme happé.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une petite main tapoter son épaule.

–He, je te conseille de ne pas tomber pour cette idiot, lui fit Mika avec un regard désolé, alors que celui du jeune homme s'écarquillait. Je suis presque sûre qu'il aura quelqu'un avant la fin du mois, et c'est mon intuition féminine qui parle.

Il hocha simplement la tête, et dirigea une dernière fois ses yeux là où il avait aperçut son nouveau collègue pour la dernière fois.

Mika, en repartant vers son bureau, porta son attention sur Daishou, assis devant un ordinateur dans un coin de la cafet', et sourit en pensant qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que son meilleur ami croit en l'amour une bonne fois pour toutes.

—

Kuroo aurait dû passé l'après-midi à bosser, encore et toujours, sur ses articles, qui commençaient à prendre forme, et surtout, appeler Oikawa qu'il n'avait pas vu en visio depuis deux jours – croyez-le ou non, pour le châtain, c'était long, et encore plus pour Kuroo qui devait alors supporter les "c'est quand que tu m'appelles ?" par messages toutes les heures – mais malheureusement pour lui, Mika semblait avoir d'autres plans pour lui, et Daishou par la même occasion.

–Aller les gars, ça va être amusant ! répéta la jeune fille pour la cinquième fois depuis moins de dix minutes.

Elle commençait à sortir ses grands airs de chiot battu et de son côté, Kuroo allait bientôt céder. Et il aurait déjà abandonné si Daishou ne résistait pas autant.

–J'ai dit; je ne veux pas faire le marché de Noël. Et surtout pas avec Kuroo !

–Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? soupira le brun, blasé.

–Rien, j'ai juste pas envie d'être avec toi, là, tout de suite, sourit Daishou.

Le sourire de ce mec, c'était quelque chose.

–C'est méchant, bouda le journaliste.

–Mais je veux faire le marché de Noël ! s'exclama Mika, boudeuse.

–Vas-y seule, ou avec Kuroo, ou avec Yachi, mais pas avec moi, bye, tenta Daishou pour fuir la sortie.

–J'ai du travail… chuchota Kuroo, tentant de s'éclipser.

Mika gonfla les joues et retint les deux jeunes hommes avec force.

–Si vous venez avec moi, je vous offre la friandise de votre choix dans les stands, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe pour les faire abdiquer.

Leçon numéro une, le chantage, ça marchait super bien sur Daishou, surtout quand il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui tenait les rênes.

–Marché conclu. Je reste avec vous pendant deux heures, pas plus, siffla Daishou.

–N'accepte pas à ma place espèce de malade ! s'écria le brun outré.

–Super, on y va ! s'écria Yamaka, toute heureuse d'avoir gagné cette bataille – même si le vert pensait le contraire.

Ce dernier avait un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Derrière eux, Kuroo suivait à pas lents, découragé.

Pourquoi moi..?

—

Le marché de Noël avait lieu tous les ans, pendant une à deux semaines, durant lesquelles les artisans de la région venaient étaler sur les stands leur marchandises, pour les vendre à des prix exorbitants aux villageois, et surtout, aux naïfs touristes qui n'hésitaient pas à déplumer leur portefeuille en pensant faire des affaires en or.

C'était aussi l'occasion parfaite pour faire des sorties en famille ou entre amis, sortir de ses couettes et enfiler une moumoute, histoire de se dire début janvier qu'on avait pas passé le mois de décembre à regarder des téléfilms de Noël – même si ce programme-là ne déplaisait à personne. Mais au village, personne n'oubliait de faire son petit tour annuel.

Et certainement pas à Mika, friande des belles sorties.

–On commence par quoi ? Je connais un stand de casse-noisette tenu par une amie, j'aimerais lui en acheter un, dit la châtain à Kuroo, toute enjouée.

–Tu en achètes tous les ans, Mika… lui fit remarquer Daishou en faisant mine d'être exaspéré.

–J'ai promis à Kiyoko de lui en acheter un chaque année, et puis j'en fais une collection ! elle s'exclama sans se lasser de son sourire. Et je deviendrai millionnaire, en les revendant plus tard, quand elle aura gagné en célébrité...

Kuroo, qui ne comprenait décidément rien, aujourd'hui, haussa simplement les épaules.

–Drôle d'investissement…

Il était vraiment tombé sur des personnes étranges, il ne savait pas exactement si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, à ce stade. La jeune femme prit les rênes du petit groupe, marchant d'un pas vif dans la grande rue, où presque tous les stands avaient été installés. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes, pour trouver le stand de cette Kiyoko, même si à cette heure, le marché était littéralement noir de monde – ce qui déplaisait grandement à Daishou.

–On aurait pas pu y aller en fin d'après-midi, plutôt ? grogna-t-il en sentant un petit chien se coller à sa jambe.

–Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour après, annonça-t-elle calmement, faisant soupirer les garçons. Kiyoko !

La jeune femme derrière l'étendoir releva le regard vers eux, et un sourire illumina son visage.

–Mika ! Je pensais pas te voir dès le premier jour ! sourit la brune aux lunettes, comme entourée d'un halo de pureté et de douceur qui aveugla Daishou et Kuroo. Oh, qui est-ce ?

Elle désignait le brun du menton.

–Kuroo Tetsurou, journaliste et ami de ces gens, enchanté, se présenta-t-il.

Daishou tiqua et ricana au mot « ami », offrant même un coup de coude au plus grand, qui l'ignora délibérément.

–Kiyoko Shimizu, enchantée aussi.

–Oh, et, Yachi est là ? s'exclama Mika.

–Je suis là-, uh, fit une petite blonde, trébuchant sur une pierre juste devant eux.

Elle se releva immédiatement, le rouge aux joues, avant de s'excuser un demi million de fois. Mika la prit juste dans ses bras pour lui faire un immense câlin qui étouffa presque la jeune fille rouge écrevisse.

Ça sent l'amour ici !

Kiyoko émit un petit rire et Daishou regardait presque Yachi, qui était la petite amie de Yamaka, avec compassion – presque. Mika discuta un peu plus avec Kiyoko, acheta son casse-noisette, décida qu'elle ferait le tour du marché avec Yachi, décréta que les jeunes hommes étaient libres jusqu'à quinze heures, partit sans demander l'avis de personne en compagnie de la petite blonde, et ce en moins de cinq minutes, laissant derrière elle un Suguru énervé et un Kuro deux fois plus paumé.

–La garce, maugréa le vert, qui commençait à avoir froid dans son simple pull gris clair.

–Hm, soupira Kuroo. Pourquoi tu mets pas autre chose au dessus de ton pull ? Tu grelottes comme je sais pas quoi.

–J'étais pas censé sortir de ma chambre cet aprem, abruti.

–Moi non-plus, pourtant je suis bien habillé !

–T'es juste un gros frileux.

Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler, malgré tout de bonne humeur, et décidèrent d'un accord commun de donner un coup d'oeil vite-fait à quelques stand avant de rentrer au chaud dans l'auberge. Le vert affirma qu'il avait besoin d'un nouveau tricot, alors ils allèrent en premier voir un vendeur qui en proposait.

–Essaie celui-là, proposa Kuroo avec un sourire en coin, montrant à Daishou un grand pull-robe oversize noir, pensant pouvoir le gêner.

–T'es con, y'a pas de cabine, et je connais ma taille abruti.

Le brun fut décontenancé une seconde, avant qu'un petit sourire prenne place au coin de sa bouche.

–C'est confortable ces merdes, ajouta Daishou, toujours en fixant le pull.

–J'avoue, mais y'en aura jamais un à ma taille ici, t'as de la chance d'être petit, le taquina le brun en relevant le menton, pour se donner l'air encore plus grand que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

–La ferme, monsieur grande-perche, railla le peintre.

Kuroo partit regarder d'autres pulls – ces vieux pulls vraiment moches, aux imprimés de Noël, ceux qu'il adorait au plus profond de lui. Daishou continuait de regarder avec insistance l'habit tout de noir. Tetsurou glissa un autre regard vers lui, et lui dit :

–Si tu le veux tant que ça, achète-le.

Le vert se tourna vers lui, plus que surpris, les joues un peu rouges. Il vérifia que le vendeur était occupé avec un autre client, puis se lança, semblant résolu.

–Il faut que je trouve un prétexte.

–Pas besoin de prétexte, le coupa Kuroo.

Daishou le fixait, de plus en plus étonné. Finalement, les traits de son visage se détendirent, et il se permit un véritable petit sourire.

–T'as raison.

–J'ai toujours raison, le corrigea le brun, fier de lui.

–Ça m'étonnerait vraiment.

Ils ricanèrent un peu, et Daishou appela le vendeur après avoir pris la plus grande taille du pull. Pendant ce temps, Kuroo décida d'acheter un gros pull rouge et vert, avec un sapin dessus. Porteur de pulls moches un jour, porteur de pull moches toujours, comme le disait le dicton qu'il venait d'inventer.

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts commençant vraiment à avoir froid, ils rentrèrent donc à l'auberge en attendant quinze heures, quand Mika aura décidé de revenir pour ses fichus plans.

–À toute à l'heure, je suppose, salua le brun, se réfugiant déjà dans sa chambre.

–Ouai, à toute', répondit Daishou, restant un peu pantois.

En allumant son ordinateur, Kuroo vérifia l'heure. Treize heures et quart, il avait le temps de se relaxer un peu. Il décida de mettre son tout nouveau pull, prit une photo l'envoya à Oikawa. « Encore un de tes vieux pulls moches ? Tu vaux mieux que ça Tetsu-chan !! Mais bon, ça te va bien, donc au final c'est pas si mal ! » avait répondu Oikawa quelques minutes plus tard, faisant sourire le brun.

De son côté, Daishou enfila son pull-robe dès qu'il fut débarrassé de ses autres vêtements. S'allongeant dans son lit, il remercia Kuroo dans sa tête, car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'acheter s'il n'avait pas été là.

Cet abruti de chat n'était pas si insupportable que ça, au final.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daishou portant des pulls oversize PLEASE


	5. Loved hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon idk again

[Loved hearts]

Le reste de l'après-midi, Mika leur avait proposé de faire des gâteaux. Si au début, tout le monde suivait la recette à la lettre, la préparation avait vite dégénéré et il y avait eu de la farine partout. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, même si les sablés qui devaient être à l'heure actuelle en train de cuire seraient sans aucun doute immangeables.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kuroo ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, il y avait cette douce chaleur qui enveloppait son coeur constamment ces deux derniers jours.

Il était heureux d'avoir été choisi par madame Marvill pour cette double page, c'était sans doute ce qu'il lui était arrivé de mieux depuis des années. D'ailleurs, Daishou avait accepté qu'il parle de sa peinture dans un de ses articles, car soi-disant cela lui ferait de la pub. Il soupira d'aise, entre ses couvertures chaudes. Oui, il était heureux comme ça.

—

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Kuroo avait beaucoup avancé dans son travail, notamment avec Sawamura, le petit groupe avait décidé d'aller faire de la luge au parc du village – un grand parc au centre, où il y avait une énorme pente. Généralement, c'était les petits enfants qui aimaient bien y aller, mais l'enthousiasme de Mika avait convaincu tout le monde, même Daishou, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Kuroo descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée habillé d'au moins trois couches de pulls, surmontées d'un manteau, d'un bonnet couvrant bien ses oreilles, d'une écharpe et de gants, sans oublier ses grosses baskets. Il ressemblait littéralement à une énorme peluche sans aucun style, Daishou se moquerait sûrement de lui, mais il préférait encore ça au froid.

Sud que l'éclat de rire du vert l'énerva au plus haut point.

–C'est quoi c'te dégaine ?!

Le brun grogna un tas d'insultes envers Suguru, mais le fou-rire du peintre s'accentua quand il trébucha sur un tapis. Même Mika ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il grogna de nouveau, vexé, et décida que le sol serait l'endroit idéal pour bouder : même pas besoin de bouger.

–Euh, vous ne voulez pas vous relever ? lui demanda un homme, qui lui tendait la main.

Il releva le regard, et croisa celui de Sawamura, qui le regardait, inquiet. Il soupira et accepta la main du jeune homme – qui détournait les yeux – pour se relever. Une fois debout, il remercia Daichi, se sentant un peu honteux. Daishou et Mika avaient arrêté de rire, et les regardaient, interloqués.

–Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer, j'suis pas un vieux chnoque, lui rappela Kuroo en riant.

Le brun clair sourit, une petite teinte rose ornant ses joues. Un éclair traversa l'esprit du plus grand.

–Mika, Daishou, je vous présente Sawamura Daichi, le photographe avec qui je dois collaborer. Sawamura, voici Daishou Suguru et Mika Yamaka, des amis à moi, fit Kuroo.

–Tes seuls amis, rectifia le vert, mesquin.

–J'en ai d'autres sale serpent, et certainement plus que toi, rétorqua le journaliste sur le même ton.

Daichi ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il avait déjà rencontré la jeune fille, et il était un peu gêné de la revoir, par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il glissa un oeil vers Daishou, qui se disputait toujours avec Kuroo, et fit directement le lien avec son discours d'il y avait quelques jours.

–On y va les gars ? s'exclama soudainement Mika.

–Ah euh, oui, lui répondit Kuroo. Tu veux venir avec nous Sawamura ?

Ce dernier mit du temps à comprendre que le jeune homme lui avait adressé la parole. Il déclina simplement l'invitation en disant qu'il était occupé, et qu'il devait d'ailleurs partir immédiatement. Il se précipita dans l'escalier par lequel Tetsurou était descendu plus tôt, l'air pressé, et les poings serrés. Mika sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

–On y va ? rappela Suguru avec impatience. Yachi nous attend dehors, la pauvre.

Mika opina du menton, et rejoignit Daishou juste devant la porte. Kuroo s'y dirigea à son tour à pas lents, inquiété par la réaction de Daichi. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal, ou le photographe était-il vraiment pressé ?

Ils sortirent pour rejoindre Yachi qui les attendait sous le préaut, trois grosses luges en main.

—

Ils étaient au parc depuis un moment maintenant. Mika et Yachi avaient fait toutes les deux quelques descentes en luge, mais s'en étaient vite lassées, contrairement aux jeunes hommes qui enchaînaient les courses comme des gamins depuis une heure. Les filles étaient parties chercher de quoi grignoter, et pendant ce temps, ils étaient seuls.

Épuisés – bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient sous aucun prétexte – ils prirent une pause au pied d'un arbre.

–Ça avance, ta double page ? questionna Daishou pour combler le silence.

–Ça roule. Et toi, ta peinture ?

–J'ai bientôt fini.

–Cool.

De nouveau, seul leur respiration se faisait entendre. Le silence avait quelque chose d'étrange. D'habitude, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais de parler, ils ne faisaient que de se chamaller. Les moments de blanc étaient rares et gênants, et tout particulièrement celui-ci.

–Tu veux savoir un truc ? J'aime pas Noël.

Kuroo rendu un regard perdu au vert, qui avait pris la parole.

–C'est ringard. Les gosses qui croient encore à la magie pensent que c'est un vieillard sur un traîneau qui vient leur apporter des cadeaux, y'a des décorations partout, les repas de famille sont relou pour ceux qui en ont, et tu dépenses trois fois plus qu'en temps normal sous prétexte que "c'est les fêtes, on peut se lâcher". Ça coûte cher, comme toutes les fêtes du calendrier.

–Un vrai grincheux, ricana le brun.

–Je t'emmerde. Mais en tout cas, ce serait pas si mal de passer le reste du mois à te faire chier, surtout le vingt-cinq. Je t'offrirai le cadeau le plus pourri qui soit, affirma Suguru en donnant un coup de coude au brun.

–Tu viens tout juste de dire que tu m'offriras un cadeau, releva Kuroo avec un sourire moqueur.

–Juste pour te faire chier j'ai dit.

–Compte sur moi pour te rendre la pareille, face de vipère.

Il se prit directement une boule de neige dans le visage. Quand son regard croisa celui du peintre, ce dernier put lire dedans « c'est la guerre ».

Une deuxième édition de la grande bataille de boules de neige eut lieu.

—

Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge vers dix-sept heures, complètement trempée et gelés. Après la bataille, que Daishou avait gagnée – Kuroo avait déclaré forfait – ils étaient partis vagabonder un peu partout dans le village, empruntant parfois plusieurs fois les mêmes rues. Ils avaient aussi déduit que Mika et que Yachi les avaient légèrement abandonnés, et étaient rentrées bien au chaud après avoir tapé la discute pendant deux heures dans un des cafés.

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient se quitter comme d'habitude, se saluant simplement avant de fermer la porte de leur chambre, mais sur le moment, Tetsurou n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Loin de lui était l'idée d'assumer qu'il pouvait peut-être bien ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Daishou – même s'il commençait sérieusement à y penser. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas affirmer qu'il n'avait pas non-plus envie de rester un peu plus avec lui.

–Hmm… Tu veux que je te montre ma collection de vieux pulls moches ? demanda-t-il maladroitement alors que Suguru avait pratiquement disparu derrière la porte en bois brun, décorée d'une couronne de Noël comme toutes les autres.

La clochette de cette dernière émit un tintement aigu lorsque le peintre s'arrêta brusquement dans son geste. Il pouffa un peu, faisant rougir les joues de Kuroo, mais comprenant les intentions de ce dernier, il hocha ensuite la tête et ne perdit pas de temps avant de rentrer dans la chambre du brun. Avec hésitation, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine, le journaliste ferma sa porte derrière lui.

D'un pas léger qui ne trahissait en aucun cas son petit stress intérieur, Daishou partit s'affaler sur le lit de Kuroo, s'étalant de tout son long dans les draps, et le jeune homme aux cheveux incoiffables n'osa même pas s'approcher du lit tellement il était gêné. Amusé de la situation, Daishou sourit vicieusement comme la vipère qu'il était.

–Hm ? Alors, cette collection ?

Kuroo faillit lui balancer ses gants qu'il venait d'enlever dans sa tronche de serpent infâme.

–Bah quoi, t'es si pressé que ça de la voir ? siffla le brun.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il appréciait – un tout petit, petit peu – Daishou que ce dernier ne l'énervait pas, avec son vice à la con et ses expressions faciales de psychopathe.

–Si tu veux me la montrer malgré le fait que je t'insupporte c'est qu'elle doit être vraiment magnifique, poursuivit-il en plissant les yeux de malice, et Kuroo aurait presque pu croire qu'il lui tirait la langue.

Mais quel enfoiré !

–Au fait, ça te dérange pas de dégueulasser mon lit avec tes fringues toutes sales, par hasard ? fit remarquer le brun, à qui il ne restait plus qu'un pull et un pantalon, sortant un premier pull de sa valise.

–Excusez moi votre majesté, si vous me permettez de sortir de cette humble chambre j'irai me changer dans une tenue qui ne salira point ces draps qui ne vous appartiennent d'ailleurs aucunement.

Kuroo grinça des dents, les joues rouge coquelicot, et lui envoya le premier objet à sa portée – son bonnet – pour qu'il se taise.

–J'y vais, j'y vais…

Daishou sortit de la chambre et Kuroo put souffler. D'un coup, son ordinateur portable se mit à jouer sa sonnerie d'appel vidéo qu'il avait choisi en fonction de ses goûts musicaux d'il y a cinq ans – un vieux tube français des années 80', il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'aimait tant ou comment il était tombé dessus dans un premier temps mais il continuait de penser que c'était l'idée du siècle, et ce même si son meilleur ami le regardait bizarrement à chaque fois qu'il s'ambiançait dessus.

Oh malheur, en parlant de meilleur ami...

C'était sans aucun doute Oikawa, et là, ça sentait le roussi. Pas qu'il avait honte de cette dramaqueen affamée de tous les ragots de la Terre, enfin quand-même un peu, mais dans les derniers jours, il lui avait tellement raconté sa vie depuis qu'il était ici qu'il avait sûrement laissé échapper deux trois conneries, et qu'avec Daishou qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir ça allait mal finir.

Après trente secondes, la sonnerie s'arrêta, avant de de repartir de nouveau, faisant de nouveau battre le coeur de Kuroo.

Oikawa avait définitivement mal choisi son moment pour avoir envie de lui parler.

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, voyant que Daishou ne revenait toujours pas et que le châtain persistait, il décrocha et le visage agacé de Tooru apparut en plein écran devant ses yeux. Directement, le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur son torse et lança le regard le plus acéré qui soit à son cher meilleur qui portait un de ses pulls immondes, selon son humble avis.

–J'aurais pu être en train de crever tu sais, siffla Tooru d'un ton hautain.

Le brun soupira, se massa les tempes, vérifia qu'il était toujours seul dans sa chambre et daigna répondre à ce grand malade d'Oikawa.

–Oh pitié, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux comme ça.

–Je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux ! C'est toi qui ne prends pas au sérieux mes appels ! Je sais très bien que tu hésitais devant ton ordi comme un con, affirma Oikawa en gonflant les joues.

–Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? marmonna Kuroo. Eh, tu sais que tu ressembles à rien quand tu tires cette tronche là ?

–Vas-y, fous-toi de moi, monsieur je vis mon idylle amoureuse avec mon âme-soeur rencontrée au village magique du père Noël !

–Oh mon dieu… Bon, tu veux quoi ?

Oikawa quitta sa moue boudeuse pour un grand sourire.

–J'ai senti que c'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour t'appeler ! Et fais pas comme si t'étais pas content de me voir, c'est vexant.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, l'Univers se foutait vraiment de sa gueule.

Il s'arrêta de respirer quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. C'était Daishou.

–Oh, joli pull oversize, commenta Oikawa après quelques secondes. Kuroo, je pensais pas qu'un jour tu aurais un ami autre que moi ayant des goûts potables en matière de pulls.

Le hasard (le destin) aura sa peau.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa dans toute sa splendeur


	6. Love knocks on the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again idk

[Love knocks on the door]

Oikawa raccrocha après deux heures entières d'appel, qu'il avait passées à livrer des dossiers sur Kuroo et à dire à quel point les deux "allaient bien ensemble", "que Kuroo était vraiment un homme à marier" et qu'il "préparait déjà leur mariage". Heureusement, cette torture prit fin quand Iwaizumi, le super copain de Tooru, réclama un chocolat chaud – le pauvre étant tombé malade, Oikawa était littéralement aux petits soins avec lui.

–Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ton pote est un gars génial ou un psychopathe, lâcha Daishou en baillant et s'étirant.

–Les deux, crois-moi.

–C'est pas trop dur au quotidien ? ricana le vert.

–Oh, j'ai l'habitude depuis le lycée. Pour être honnête j'ai un peu tout fait avec lui, répondit Kuroo, en se grattant la nuque.

–Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda son ami, semblant, pour une fois, réellement intéressé.

–Hm, depuis le lycée. J'ai commencé à flirter avec lui en seconde, comme le courant passait bien on est sorti un peu ensemble en première, deux semaines pendant lesquelles on a baisé comme des détraqués, et on s'est rendu compte que c'était juste de l'amitié donc on est devenu meilleurs amis. Il a un peu été toutes mes premières fois, tu vois ? résuma-t-il à la limite de mourir de rire à cause de la tête de Daishou qui était, à son avis, hilarante.

–Des grands malades, jura Daishou les joues rouges, après s'être remis de son choque. Des putains de fous.

–On prend tous les types de compliments, plaisanta Kuroo.

Suguru pouffa à son tour et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers la porte.

–Au final, je l'ai pas vue, ta collection de pulls moches.

–Tu pourras revenir un autre jour pour que je te la montre, répondit Tetsurou.

–C'est une invitation ?, fit le vert, avec un sourire en coin, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses petites rougeurs dues à la gêne.

–Prend le comme tu veux, sourit de nouveau le brun.

Daishou siffla, et pressa un peu plus le pas, son coeur battant beaucoup trop vite pour que cela soit normal.

–Au fait… osa Kuroo. Le pull te va bien.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts quitta la chambre le plus vite possible.

Ça sonne grave gay là, nan ?

—

–Kuroo, j'ai besoin de toi cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît.

L'arrivée de Mika dans sa chambre le fit sursauter violemment, alors qu'il travaillait sur sa double page – qu'il avait finie, ou presque, par ailleurs. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, prit une pose dramatique, et s'exclama :

–Tu veux me tuer ?!

–Peut-être, répondit la châtain en haussant les épaules, alors que la mâchoire du brun se décrochait théâtralement. Tu savais que y'avait des feux d'artifices le 24, cette année ?

–Non. Tu viens de me l'apprendre. Mais c'est pas comme si on était déjà le 20.

Yamaka fit la moue.

–Tu comptes inviter quelqu'un ?

–Parce qu'il faut inviter quelqu'un en plus ? ricana-t-il en tapant les derniers mots au clavier sur son ordinateur.

–Non, mais tu pourrais en profiter pour te déclarer à quelqu'un. Genre le mec qui squatte calmement ta chambre pendant que vous discutez avec ton meilleur ami depuis plusieurs jours.

Mika prit place sur le lit de Kuroo alors que ce dernier, choqué, s'arrêta brusquement d'écrire. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune fille.

–Attend, attend, attend. De quoi tu parles, là ? bégaya-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Et puis comment tu sais tout ça ?

–Je parle évidemment de Daishou, lâcha Mila comme si c'était une évidence – ça l'était. Et j'ai mes sources.

–Je ne suis pas amoureux de Daishou ! s'étrangla Tetsurou, rouge pivoine jusque dans la nuque.

–Ça ne sert à rien de te voiler la face, tenta-t-elle de le résonner. Je te jure Kuroo, je sais que tu le sais aussi.

Son affirmation fut suivie d'un silence pesant et long. Elle attendait que le jeune homme dise quelque chose, mais apparemment il ne pouvait, ou voulait, rien dire. Elle enchaîna :

–Daishou pourrait être heureux avec toi. Il ne s'est jamais rapproché de quelqu'un aussi rapidement qu'avec toi, et je suis presque sûre qu'il t'aime aussi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas acheté ce pull qui lui fait de l'oeil depuis des années. Si vous saviez comment vous rayonnez quand vous êtes tous les deux ! Et puis vous habitez tous les deux à New-York ! Vous pourrez facilement vous revoir. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Kuroo, c'est que tu dois foncer maintenant, Daishou est une perle et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle se tut, lui laissant le temps de digérer. Il était rouge, le coeur battant dans la poitrine, et se sentait comme une lycéenne transie d'amour en pensant à son crush. Il voulait bien l'avouer, il aimait… bien Daishou. Plus que de raison. Ils n'avaient beau faire que de se battre, Kuroo savait que cela traduisait de l'affection. Il avait passé le meilleur mois de décembre de sa vie grâce au vert, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Et s'il l'invitait aux feux d'artifice… Il passerait sûrement le meilleur des Noël.

C'était niais, mais c'était la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

–Ouais, répondit-il, en se tripotant nerveusement les doigts. Ouai, je lui demanderai.

Elle lui sourit.

—

Il neigeait dehors, pour la première fois en milieu de journée. Le village avait beau être recouvert de blanc presque tous les jours d'hiver, il ne neigeait que la nuit (toute la nuit en général, sauf quelques fois où le ciel ne semblait pas décidé à faire tomber les flocons), tôt le matin ou tard le soir vers dix-huit heures, quand le Soleil s'était déjà couché depuis un moment. Étrangement, la météo donna à Kuroo l'envie de sortir, de faire une boule, et de l'envoyer sans aucune raison sur Daishou – il n'avait rien fait pour une fois, si ce n'était de monopoliser ses pensées.

Vous l'excuserez, mais quand il ne pouvait même pas se débarrasser du sourire de cette vipère de malheur quand il parlait à Marvill au téléphone, qu'elle montait dans des aigus pas possibles parce qu'il lui faisait répéter cinquante fois la même chose car il avait la tête ailleurs, il avait de quoi être agacé – bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais être assez fort pour vraiment lui en vouloir, surtout que c'était lui qui était tombé amoureux.

Aujourd'hui, deux jours après sa discussion avec Mika, il n'avait toujours pas passé le pas pour inviter Daishou. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à dormir la nuit, il passait des heures à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive, il n'était pas aveugle – pas totalement – et devait bien admettre que sa relation avec Daishou était passée de A à Y en très peu de temps, sans faire d'effort, comme si tout était absolument naturel. Il ne manquait que d'accomplir l'étape Z, dans l'image qu'il se donnait dans la tête.

Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait peur. Daishou n'était pas autant un chien qu'il ne le pensait au début, oui, il pouvait être sympa et même gentil. Il habitait dans la même ville que lui, avec un peu de chance leur maison n'étaient pas si loin d'une de l'autre, ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans un village paumé surnommé « le village du papa Noël », à la sortie d'une confiserie, parce qu'il s'extasiait pour une sucette à la fraise et Oikawa approuvait (encourageait très fortement) leur relation.

Il ne lui manquait rien si ce n'était que du courage et sûrement une ou deux pilules magiques pour diminuer sa fierté – parce qu'il en avait une, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Il avait parlé de cette petite histoire à littéralement tout son entourage, que ce soit Tooru, Yaku, un des serveurs du réfectoire, Akaashi si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Daichi et même Marvill avait presque pu profiter de son récit digne des comédies romantiques de Noël, mais encore heureusement pour lui Kuroo savait se retenir.

Il doutait beaucoup sur le fait que Mika ait su tenir sa langue, mais de toute façon même si elle en avait parlé à Daishou, ce dernier ne lui avait posé aucune question. Soit, comme lui, il n'avait pas le courage de lui en parler (peu probable), soit il le faisait mariner, soit c'était à cause de sa fierté, soit, et bien il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Dans tous les cas, ça le travaillait, et parfois, il n'arrivait même plus à regarder Suguru dans les yeux.

Il soupira et décida d'envoyer ses articles et les photos de Sawamura à Yaku, pour qu'il puisse enfin finaliser la mise en page et qu'il puisse enfin aller se reposer chez lui. Il ignora un appel entrant d'Oikawa, trop épuisé mentalement pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de race.

Laissant un énième soupir passer ses lèvres – la chose qu'il savait sûrement le mieux faire depuis quelques jours –, il attrapa son cher bonnet, ses gants et ses chaussures, sortit de sa chambre sans même penser à la fermer derrière lui, puis ouvrit la porte en face de lui comme si de rien n'était.

Daishou était allongé dans son lit, vêtu uniquement de son pull oversize – très certainement son préféré –, et visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à voir Kuroo apparaître dans sa chambre, surtout alors avec son habit qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses et avec son caleçon n'aidait pas plus.

Le brun s'en fichait un peu, il avait déjà vu pire – genre Oikawa – et il n'était pas là pour ça. Alors que Daishou, rouge de la tête au pied, mourrait de gêne, il le fixa intensément dans les yeux, sérieux, et prit la parole après un petit moment de silence.

–Le 24. Je t'invite à aller voir les feux d'artifices avec moi.

Daishou se figea. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire qu'il était d'accord, par réflexe, que Tetsurou avait déjà déserté la pièce.

De nouveau seul, il remarqua qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, alors il expira tout d'un coup. Le feu de son visage n'avait pas diminué, il peinait encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.

–J'ai jamais vu une manière aussi étrange d'inviter quelqu'un, fit remarquer Mika, qui cherchait, pendant tout ce temps, quelque chose dans le placard. T'as de la chance qu'il vienne de le faire, j'allais justement t'obliger à l'inviter.

–Tu penses que..? bégaya Suguru.

–Oui. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne neige pas le 24.

Il hocha la tête.

—

Il venait sûrement de trouver le meilleur spot du coin pour voir le feu d'artifice. Il avait demandé de l'aide à la première personne qu'il avait croisé, c'était le gérant de la confiserie. Il lui avait bien indiqué le chemin, le sourire en coin, les yeux d'un vieux vert plissés de malice. Du coup, Kuroo faisait du repérage.

Il considérait cette sortie comme un date, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour se déclarer à Daishou. Il allait prévoir de la nourriture, une sorte de banc fait avec un tronc d'arbre, des couvertures et des chocolats chauds.

Dans sa tête, cela allait soit être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, soit l'un des pires. À croire qu'il était vraiment complètement mordu de Suguru.

Il inspira et expira l'air froid du mois de décembre, comme pour se donner du courage, les yeux rivés vers les reliefs montagneux et les forêts au loin. Il se rendit compte que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, le ciel prenait déjà ses couleurs du crépuscule.

La vue était peut-être un peu moins belle que le sourire sincère que Daishou lui adressait parfois. Et au moins aussi rare. Mais elle était bien là, elle était réelle.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est niais c'est du KuroShou écrit par moi


	7. We fell in love in december

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la fanfic lol

[We fell in love in december]

C'était le jour J, et il restait quoi, peut-être quatre ou cinq heures avant que des feux de toutes les couleurs n'illuminent le ciel. Kuroo avait la gorge serrée d'angoisse. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait reçu un coup de fil d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui l'avaient encouragé (enfin, seulement Iwaizumi, car Tooru avait essayé de lui faire promettre que la soirée se terminerait dans un lit, plus précisément dans « n'importe quel lit du moment que vous ne dormez pas » alors Hajime l'avait frappé, Oikawa s'était plains, et devenant trop chiant, Tetsurou avait quitté l'appel).

Il avait aussi reçu un message de Marvill – pour une fois cette folle ne l'avait pas appelé directement – qui disait que le numéro spécial faisait actuellement un carton, grâce à l'information inédite sur « Écaille verte » (ça alors, Daishou était vraiment célèbre), et qu'elle était tellement satisfaite qu'elle lui laissait le reste du mois de décembre de libre.

Mika lui avait confirmé hier que Daishou avait accepté, ce qui lui avait procuré un soulagement déjà immense.

Il souffla. Il n'avait tout bonnement rien à se mettre, à part ses pulls, alors il allait mettre ça. Il savait que Daishou ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur – surtout que monsieur allait certainement en mettre un – et cette pensée le fit sourire.

En trois semaines, il était devenu complètement gaga de cette sale face de serpent. Il pensait à lui tout le temps, son coeur battait un poil de trop en sa présence. En un sens, il se disait que dans une autre vie, ils étaient sûrement âme-soeurs. Que dans une autre vie aussi, il l'avait déjà aimé. Que dans une autre vie, ils avaient peut-être été mariés, et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, dans cette vie-là aussi. Parce qu'en se basant sur la vitesse à laquelle il était tombé amoureux, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Ces images qu'il avait en tête le firent de nouveau sourire. Il envoya un message à Tooru, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël en avance (il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'arriveraient pas à s'appeler le lendemain) et partit prendre une bonne douche.

—

Vingt heures quarante-cinq. Bon. Kuroo inspira un grand coup, après avoir regarder l'heure une énième fois sur sa montre, il ajusta son manteau – qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être ajusté, il avait vérifié plusieurs fois avant de quitter sa chambre – et sortit de l'auberge en poussant fermement la porte. Instantanément, le vent frais vint mettre le bordel dans ses cheveux déjà incontrôlables, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place.

À vingt-et-une heures devant la confiserie. C'était ce que Mika lui avait dit ce matin, quand elle était venue lui faire promettre de toujours prendre soin de son meilleur ami sinon elle le tuerait. Il n'avait pas revu Daishou depuis le moment où il l'avait invité – d'une manière atroce, il avait un peu honte maintenant –, donc en bref, la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, c'était un jeune homme (affreusement beau) en caleçon-pull oversize, et rouge comme une pivoine.

Il ne savait pas qui avait décidé de l'heure et du lieu de rendez-vous – sûrement Mika, c'était trop romantique et cucul pour que cela soit Daishou – mais il était content, ça avait une signification particulière pour lui. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien – ne lui dites pas que cela n'avait même pas encore commencé il serait vexé.

Conscient qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant de rejoindre le vert, Kuroo prit la peine d'admirer les rues durant son trajet, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait beaucoup trop de fois pour être comptées. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le village, se sentant bien, léger, même si l'anxiété ne disparaissait pas totalement. La neige craquait sous ses pieds, les décorations lumineuses décoraient les façades des maisons et des magasins. Il respira profondément, et leva les yeux au dessus de sa tête. Il ne neigeait pas, mais en revanche, le ciel étant dépourvu de nuages offrait à voir son plus grand panel d'étoiles, qui semblaient plus brillantes que durant les autres nuits.

Etonnamment, le village était calme, la plupart des gens, dont les touristes, étaient depuis longtemps partis aux différents spots. Le calme était apaisant.

En arrivant devant la confiserie, il vit que Daishou était déjà arrivé. Se munissant de tout son courage, il redressa le menton et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

–Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Daishou tourna la tête dans direction. Comme dans les prédictions de Kuroo, il portait bien un pull vert – il ressemblait vachement à celui de leur première rencontre –, avec un jean slim et des baskets (en soit, tout sauf une tenue d'hiver).

–Quelle phrase cliché, ricana le peintre.

–Ouai ouai c'est ça, pouffa Kuroo à son tour (il était vraiment trop gaga). T'as pas trop froid ?

–Mon cher, ici c'est toi le gros frileux. D'ailleurs je paris qu'en dessous de ton manteau tu as au moins deux ou trois de tes vieux pulls démodés !

Il est fort le bougre.

–Je ne dirai rien, lâcha Kuroo, plus détendu. Les feux commencent à vingt-trois heures, on fait un petit tour aux boutiques avant ?

Certains patrons (généralement des petits vieux) laissaient leurs magasins ouverts jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, même celle-ci. Ils en profitaient généralement pour faire le ménage, et autres trucs qu'on ne fait généralement pas le réveillon. Mais Kuroo ne jugeait personne.

–Pour acheter quoi ? soupira Suguru.

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que le brun ne trouve quelque chose à lui répondre.

–On avait dit qu'on s'achèterait des cadeaux de Noël.

Daishou écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant soudainement de quoi Kuroo parlait.

–J'avais complètement oublié, lâcha-t-il presqu'en chuchotant.

–Moi aussi, sourit le journaliste. On y va ?

–Ouai, heureusement que j'ai de la thune sur moi.

Le trajet ne dura pas deux minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le premier magasin qu'ils trouvèrent, soit la librairie. En passant la porte, la clochette sonna, et le proprio leur lança un regard étonné. Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête pour le saluer et partirent visiter les rayons.

–Ça va être le pire cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie, annonça Daishou pour plaisanter.

–Parce que t'as déjà fait beaucoup de cadeaux toi ?

–À Mika, tous les ans depuis plus de vingt ans. À mon père aussi. Et y'a deux ans, à Akaashi Keiji. C'était l'année du père Noël secret et c'était tombé sur lui, expliqua-t-il en passant son doigt sur la tranche de certains ouvrages.

–Tu lui as offert quoi ? questionna Kuroo, curieux.

–Un livre. Je ne le connais que parce qu'il travaille dans l'auberge de Mika. Mais ça lui avait plu, j'avais pris son auteur préféré sans le savoir.

–La chance. Moi j'en fais à Tooru et Iwaizumi. L'année dernière, j'ai réussi à leur offrir une semaine au Brésil en août de cette année, mais du coup cette année j'ai rien pu leur offrir.

–Ah ouai, le cadeau de ouf, s'écria Suguru.

–Je leur dois bien ça. Y'a un truc qui te plaît, là ? Que je t'achète pas un truc totalement nul.

–De base c'était le but, lui fit remarquer le vert avec avec un sourire en coin.

–Tu te shut, rétorqua Tetsurou. Bon, c'est un peu nul d'offrir un livre à Noël, j'vais attendre qu'on soit de retour à New-York pour…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, venant de remarquer la grosse bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il prit une teinte rouge pivoine et s'apprêta à s'excuser, mais l'expression de Daishou le figea. Il souriait doucement, les joues roses, et n'avait pas du tout l'air de se moquer de lui.

—

Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun qu'ils n'achèteraient pas de cadeaux, ou en tout cas pas maintenant. Kuroo était encore gêné de son erreur même si Daishou avait sous-entendu plusieurs fois que c'était mignon.

–J'ai laissé la bouffe et le chocolat chaud dans ma chambre, on retourne à l'auberge deux minutes ?

–On va pas abandonné de la bouffe, pouffa Daishou.

Ce dernier devait bien avouer que même s'il n'aimait pas Noël, un sentiment paisible le prenait et pour une fois les tonnes de décorations ne le dérangeaient pas tant que ça. En y réfléchissant bien, il finit par s'apercevoir que c'était grâce à Kuroo. Rien que ça.

–Je reviens, j'en ai pour deux minutes, lui annonça le brun en rentrant dans l'auberge.

Daishou acquiesça du menton. Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures, puisque le clocher avait sonné il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il ne neigeait toujours pas, donc le feu d'artifices aurait sûrement lieu, et ne serait pas annulé au dernier moment. Kuroo et lui allait partager un énième moment ensemble.

Depuis le début du mois, il se surprenait lui-même. Devenir ami avec un gars qui avait bousillé son pull, se confier si facilement, se rapprocher de plus en plus, comme si de rien n'était, oui, comme si c'était le destin. Réussir à acheter un article qui lui faisait envie depuis des années grâce à lui. Finir par vraiment beaucoup l'apprécier, au bout de trois petites semaines, et se dire que oui, c'était sûrement réciproque, que oui, il y avait de la place pour l'amour dans sa vie, que oui, il pouvait faire confiance à d'autres personnes que Mika.

Oui, il aimait Kuroo. C'était bizarre pour un grincheux rabat-joie comme lui de dire qu'il croyait en l'amour, mais après toutes les belles surprises de ce mois de décembre, cela lui semblait presque normal.

Quand il vit Kuroo revenir, en train de galérer avec deux énormes sacs remplis d'on ne savait quoi, s'excusant pour l'attente, il fut plus que persuadé de tout ça.

–Tu veux que je t'aide ?

–Mais...

–Bon shut, pour une fois que je propose mon aide, le coupa-t-il sans cérémonie en lui arrachant presque un sac des mains.

Le brun, surpris, le regarda sans un mot, alors que Daishou tournait sa tête à l'opposer pour cacher ses rougeurs. Si Kuroo avait tout préparé, il pouvait faire au moins ça. Soudain, le brun pouffa et le remercia, avant d'annoncer qu'il fallait partir maintenant pour avoir le temps de s'installer.

Le vert le suivit, et sur tout le temps du chemin jusqu'au fameux spot de Kuroo, ils n'échangèrent pas un seul dialogue.

—

–Ah… J'ai plus de bras… Et plus de jambes… Tu veux me tuer en fait, grogna le peintre quand ils furent enfin arrivé à destination.

–Oh, je me suis fait démasqué, ironisa le brun. Aller, le tronc est déjà installé, plus qu'à mettre le reste.

Il vérifia l'heure. Plus que vingt minutes avant sa déclaration.

–Monsieur a fait ça proprement, commenta Suguru avec un rictus.

–Et j'ai même pas mis de décoration, je sais que t'aimes pas ça, ajouta Kuroo, l'air fier, en déballant une bâche pour ne pas tremper les affaires avec la neige fondue.

–Quelle délicate attention, rit son interlocuteur.

En un sens, il était vraiment touché.

–Je sais, je sais.

Cela ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que tout soit installé, leur installation ressemblait plus à un tas de couvertures.

–En fait tu as pris trois paquets de gâteaux, du chocolat chaud et une demi tonne de couvertures ? lança Daishou d'un ton désabusé.

–Critique pas les couvertures en fait, siffla Kuroo en le dévisageant.

Daishou pouffa de nouveau – il riait souvent ces derniers temps – et ils s'installèrent correctement, quelques couvertures en dessous d'eux et quelques couvertures sur leurs genoux, le tronc d'arbre servant de dossier. Ils avaient le ciel, toujours aussi recouvert d'étoiles, en face d'eux, et du chocolat chaud à disposition. Ils soupirèrent d'aise.

–Si on m'avait dit que ça finirait comme ça le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je lui aurais ri au nez, fit Kuroo avec un petit sourire, en regardant de nouveau sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes.

–Tu m'étonnes, t'as bousillé mon pull, railla Daishou.

–Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas actuellement en train de le porter ? enchaîna Tetsurou.

À court de réplique, chose qui encore une fois était rare pour lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui frappa juste le bras. Il ramena ensuite la couverture un peu plus vers lui.

Après avoir louché sur les thermos remplis de chocolat chaud, le brun aux yeux dorés en proposa au plus vieux, qui accepta tout en se prenant un cookie.

–Comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ? Normalement, tous les spots sont remplis, et là on est seul, remarqua Daishou en prenant une gorgée dans le thermo.

–C'est le proprio de la confiserie qui m'a aidé, avoua Tetsurou.

Le peintre eut un sourire.

–Tu savais que c'était mon oncle du côté paternel ?

–Nan, jure ?! s'exclama le brun en se redressant vivement.

–Ouai, fit Daishou. C'est lui que j'allais voir quand on s'est percuté.

–C'est lui qui m'a donné la sucette, ajouta Kuroo, mine de rien.

La même pensée traversa leur esprit : c'est le destin. Daishou reprit un cookie et une gorgée de chocolat alors que l'autre se cachait un peu plus sous les couvertures. En dessous de ces dernières, le vert essaya d'attraper la main de Kuroo dans la sienne, tout en faisant semblant d'être pris d'admiration pour le ciel. Le brun serra les doigts de Suguru délicatement et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Vingt-trois heures.

–Joyeux Noël, fit Daishou pour rire.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

–C'est dans une heure gros bêta, répondit le plus grand alors qu'un premier éclat de couleur bleu apparut dans le ciel, bientôt suivit par des dizaines d'autres.

Il se tut, admirant ce spectacle, caressant le dos de la main du vert avec son pouce sans même s'en rendre compte.

–Daishou ?

–Hm?

–Je suis nul en relation, et en sentiments, mais je sais que je t'aime, avoua Kuroo les joues rouges, sans quitter le feu d'artifices des yeux.

Ceux du peintre s'écarquillèrent soudainement, son visage devenait pivoine. Dans ses iris brillait le reflet des couleurs qui éclataient devant eux. Son regard s'humidifia.

–Idiot…

Ne pouvait faire autrement, sous le coup de l'émotion, il prit doucement Kuroo dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

–Je t'aime aussi.

Le coeur du brun bondit dans sa poitrine, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Un sentiment d'accomplissement, et de pur bonheur étreignit son coeur. Il avait envie que ce moment dur pour toujours.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que lui réservait l'avenir, mais pour lui c'était le plus beau mois de décembre de sa vie. Un magnifique mois de décembre pour tomber amoureux.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon et bien, la fanfiction est terminée;;

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfic !


End file.
